


His Baby Girl

by leftmywingshome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bethyl smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexy Fluff, Sexy Times, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome
Summary: His baby girl wants to take their game a step further. He's all for it, maybe even more than he realized.Follow up to 'Call You Daddy'. Originally posted on FF in Feb. 2019. Apparently it never made it over here...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	His Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Shameless smut, which I am utterly incapable of writing without the love… follow up for “Call You Daddy”. But with a bit of a twist because Rick’s been tossed into the mix! Now I suppose this thing is a series. I hope you enjoy it… unless daddy kink is NOT your thing… then don’t read! I won’t be offended at all!**

The point of going into the shop on a Saturday morning for a couple of hours was to make some headway on a custom job. That was his plan. But the part he’d ordered hadn’t been delivered. Back-ordered is what the guy at the warehouse had told him when he finally managed to get through to a human. There should have been an email is what he was told.

There was no email and no part so he’d wasted a Saturday morning stomping around the bay of the garage when he could have been home with Beth. After a quick tune-up on his truck, he headed back to the cabin.

When he walks in, she's standing in the kitchen in a little pink dress. She’s got her cowboy boots on, pigtails in her hair and just enough make up that he’s aware she’s wearing it. Her long lashes are a shade darker than normal and her pink lips are shiny with gloss. 

She pulling pink ribbons from her hair as he closes the door behind him. His shitty mood from minutes before fades as he looks at her curiously.

“Ya going somewhere?” he asks, his voice a little husky.

“Rick’s birthday, remember? I told you earlier.” Earlier when he was kissing her goodbye or trying but she’d been half asleep and mumbling something. Now she’s standing here staring at him, ribbon in her hand and he’s not sure if it’s the pigtails or the pink dress but footy pj’s and unicorns cross his mind.

“I, uh… I just gotta change my shirt an- what the hell ya wearin’?”

Stepping away from the counter she twirls.

“Don’t you like it? I think it’s pretty and it’s so soft! Touch it, Daryl,” she says closing the space between them. There’s a row of buttons at the collar, they're undone and the swell of her breasts is apparent. He reaches out and runs a finger down the row of tiny white buttons.

“Yer wearing this ta the bar?” he asks hoarsely. Tilting her head to the side she twists the ribbon in her hands.

“I was gonna- I mean, can I?” Her big blue eyes are wide, lip caught uncertainly between her teeth. 

Just playing.

It’s still fairly new, this thing they do. But he’s no longer thinking about it in terms of fiery damnation. He’s accepted it for what it is and it’s fun and she likes it. And he likes it. What they do with each other in the privacy of their own home is their business.

“Ain’t gotta ask…”

“Daryl.” But this is new. She wants to play and apparently, she wants to take what they do in the privacy of their own home a step further. Chewing on a thumbnail he eyes her. Fine. He’ll play. He can’t deny it is a little intriguing to take it to another level.

“Ya better at least have yer damn panties on girl,” he growls. He’s come home more than a few times to find her in a dress or one of his t-shirts with nothing on underneath and he’ll never complain but she isn’t leaving the cabin in that dress without something underneath.

“You hardly ever wear anythin’ under….”

“Ain’t the same thing!” Her eyes are sparkling and he‘s pretty sure she gets some kind of thrill pushing his buttons. “An yer in a fuckin’ dress!”

Lifting the hem of the dress she flashes a pair of white panties, spinning away from him before he can touch those too. Huffing out a breath of frustration he heads into the bedroom to change.

)0(

She put on a jean jacket but all he sees is the pink dress and white panties. Even as they head into the bar greeting friends and looking for Rick his mind is half on this game they’re playing. Right here in the middle of a bar full of people they’ve got a secret.

No one else gives the dress or her pigtails a second look- except Rick. Daryl notices the way his friend's eyes take her in and hold her, lingering longer than necessary. And when his gaze meets Daryl’s there’s no shame there for being caught looking. Daryl makes it a point to move closer to Beth, wrap his fingers around her wrist and pull her against him. She stumbles a little, pressing her palms to his chest.

“Ya alright baby girl?” he murmurs just loud enough for her to hear. And Rick.

That nickname. What he calls her when they do this.

“Yes, daddy,” And what she calls him. Breathless and barely there but the grunt from Rick is unmistakable.

“How about ya go get me a beer?” Beth glances between the two men a soft blush coloring her cheeks. Nodding she takes the wad of bills Daryl’s holding out to her. Watching her walk away he thinks to himself that this might not be so bad. Meeting Rick’s eyes again he smiles.

“I need a shot,” Rick says shaking his head.

“Com’on, I’ll buy ya one, seeing as it’s yer birthday,” Daryl says clapping him on the back a small smirk on his face.

Beth meets them on their way to the bar a beer in each hand.

“I got one for you too Rick.” Beth smiles and holds out their beers and when they take them she slides her arms around Rick and hugs him. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, Beth. You look real pretty. Hope you didn’t dress up on my account.” Rick’s definitely on to them, Daryl’s almost sure of it. Moving back beside Daryl she runs her hands down the little skirt.

“Thank you, Rick.” She’s still blushing and Daryl can’t figure out how she can just do that. Unless- maybe she likes this a little more than she bargained for. Across the bar, Maggie calls her name. “I better go see her.” She starts to walk away when Daryl reaches for her again.

“Ain't ya forgettin’ somethin’?” he growls pleased with the effect it has on her. Moving back over to him she pushes herself up on her toes and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. He turns his head so her lips brush his and slides a hand down her back and over the curve of her ass squeezing just a little. This little display shakes her and she leans in even closer opening her mouth against his so he can kiss her deeper. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Rick either.

This is what he was going for though.

The other man is watching Daryl’s hand and their eyes meet while he’s kissing Beth and something is definitely exchanged in that look.

“Jesus- I need that shot,” Rick mumbles walking around Beth and Daryl rubbing his face.

“You’re- what are you doing Daryl?” Beth whispers against his jaw.

“Jus’ playin’,” he whispers back.

“You like that? Rick watching…” she asks fingers fluttering against her chest. Daryl shrugs and watches her closely.

“I’unno, ‘s that weird?”

“No. It’s… no.” It probably is a little but Beth is smiling and he can see it in her eyes, she likes it too. She does. And she likes that he likes it. 

Letting her go find her sister he heads over to the bar.

“What the hell was that?” Rick asks not a bit afraid to look Daryl in the eye as he asks.

“What?” Daryl knows what he means though. He gestures to the bartender. “ ‘S a birthday present,” he says lowly.

“She lets you-” There might be a little concern there because Rick’s always had a soft spot for Beth. But he also knows Daryl. 

“Let’s me?” Daryl huffs out a laugh. “She started it.” It's all her doing. Unicorns and footy pajamas. Except Rick- he’ll take credit or responsibility for that. It’s not bravado- it’s not him showing Rick what he’s got that Rick doesn’t.

It makes him feel good and he wanted to show Rick because he’s curious maybe- what would Rick think? How would he react? What would that feel like?

He knows Rick too. They’ve gotten close, even more so since everything with Lori and his marriage fell apart. Rick confided in Daryl and although Daryl had nothing much to offer except an ear and a shoulder it meant something to Rick.

This means something too and if Daryl says it’s okay, that Beth’s okay then Rick will be okay with it too.

“Wanna play pool?” Daryl asks. They glance over at the pool tables. Glenn and Maggie are playing against each other.

“Let’s team up and take those two! Then I’ll buy the next round.” Rick says a glint in his eye. Daryl smirks at him and they take the shot the bartender put in front of them slamming the little glasses on the bar top. Then he follows Rick to the pool tables.

)0(

They’re basically running circles around Maggie and Glenn and it could be because Glenn has had too much to drink or the fact that Maggie is too bossy. Maybe it’s Beth sitting on the stool across from them clapping every time either of them sinks a ball.

Leaning over the table and looking right at her Daryl doesn’t miss the subtle way she moves her legs just a little so he gets a flash of white panties. With the flick of his stick, he puts the eight ball in the corner pocket giving her a reason to jump up and cheer for him. Rick gives him a high five and Maggie stomps her feet.

“I want a rematch with a sober partner! My boyfriend is a lightweight!” Glenn’s smiling from the stool he planted himself on.

“Happy Birthday Rick!” He says holding up his empty beer bottle. 

Daryl and Rick head back over to the bar. He sees Beth following out of the corner of his eye. She slides into between them, a glint in her eye. And as Rick orders up another shot she puts her arms around Daryl’s neck and her lips against his ear.

“Love you… want you… is Rick watching?” Those last three words send a jolt of heat to his groin and there’s a sweet twist there that’s begging for release. With his hand at the small of her back, he holds her against him, against a specific part of him. He glances over at Rick and yes, he's watching.

“Mmm hmm,” he hums against her cheek.

“You like that a lot,” she breathes, “ I like it too.” 

“That’s daddy’s girl,” he rasps watching Rick who drops his head into his hands whispering a distinct ‘fuck’ as he does.

The owner and sometime bartender, Michonne comes up behind the bar and sets a couple of pizza boxes next to Rick.

“Happy Birthday Sheriff Grimes.” Rick’s head snaps up and his blue eyes lock on the woman across the bar.

“Really?” He’s wearing a goofy smile and Beth giggles as they watch the exchange.

“Just a little thanks for the other night.” Daryl doesn’t miss the innuendo or the way she bites down on her perfectly painted dark red lip. “I’m just sorry about the cuffs.” Rick whimpers as Beth reaches for the pizza box.

“Are you sharing?” his girl, his beautiful blonde girl is playing into whatever it is that's going on between Rick and Michonne. He had no idea Rick and Michonne- but it makes him happy. Because Rick deserves to be happy however he can.

“Uh yeah- yeah sure, here ya go,” Rick says handing Beth a napkin. 

“Thank you, Rick.”

“Your dress is adorable Beth! Did you pick that out for her Daryl?” Fuck if Michonne hasn’t picked up on it too.

“Oh! Thank you- I picked it but Daryl likes it.” He likes it a lot. He also likes the way her lips are shining from the greasy pizza. It’s doing things to his body that he’s having trouble controlling. Looking down at the bulge in his jeans and back up at Beth, she’s looking where he was looking.

Everybody’s preoccupied playing pool, drinking beer and in Rick’s case flirting with Michonne.

“I gotta take a leak,” Daryl says. Beth smiles dabbing her lips with a napkin.

“Okay.” He holds her gaze and tips his head in the direction of the bathroom. He sees the way her eyes widen as he brushes past her.

He’s barely around the corner and down the hall where two doors, his and hers respectively lead into individual bathrooms when Beth backs him up against the wall. Or she tries but she’s not in control here.

He is.

Grabbing her arm he spins her around making her dress flutter against her thighs.

“Daryl!” She’s breathless, hanging onto him.

Opening the door he directs her into the small room. It’s fairly clean for a bathroom, the men’s room in particular. But he still grabs a handful of brown paper towels and spreads them on the floor at his feet.

He hears her small gasp as he tugs on his belt, the buckle clinking as it falls against his thigh.

“Watcha waitin’ for girl?” he asks as he fumbles with the button on his jeans. She knows what to do, where this is going and she kneels obediently on the paper towels. “Ya alright? Ain’t hurtin’?” he asks huskily his voice thick with desire. He’s already got his cock in his hand and it’s so hard it aches.

“I’m fine.” She’s already reaching for him with her eager little hands.

“Ain’t gonna take long.” A part of him is cringing inside for making her get on the floor but she wanted this- wanted to play and he can’t deny, even to himself that looking down at her like this isn’t a turn on- because it is. Taking a pigtail in his hand and wrapping the blonde strands around his knuckles he tugs her face closer until he feels her warm breath on his balls.

“Go on, be a good girl- suck it,” he whispers. She does and he falls back against the tile wall, his head making a dull thunk. “Fuck Beth!” he groans. His elbow knocks into the paper towel dispenser as he pushes himself forward just enough so he can watch her. Swirling her tongue around the head of his cock her cheeks hollow as she sucks him deeper taking all of him until she gags and has to pull off a little.

“Am I doing good?” She’s got a hold of his cock, squeezing just a little, gazing up at him from where she’s kneeling. Breathing deeply and evenly Daryl tries to prolong the inevitable but it’s too much, her dress, the pigtails, Rick looking, knowing…

“Yeah baby, it’s good, so good, come up here.” Tugging gently on the pigtail in his hand she stands and he shuffles them both over to the sink. Propping himself against it he pulls on her skirt.

“Get them panties off,” he growls lifting up the skirt. He wants to pick her up and kiss her, hold her and tell her he loves her, loves her so much and this is crazy but it’s just playing- she’s his girl forever and always no matter what…

“Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” she asks as she bends down and slips the panties over her cowboy boots. Swallowing hard he nods as he pulls her up.

“I am… gonna make us both feel good.” He lifts her onto his lap and she straddles him resting her knees on the counter. Her hands are on his shoulders as she squirms around trying to find the best spot. “Hey-” he murmurs, stilling her with his hands on her hips. She’s looking at him her blue eyes expectant and filled with lust- it’s a heady feeling but he’s feeling something else. Something more.

“I love you, Beth… I- this…” It’s impossible to explain and he really just wants to bury himself inside of her.

But.

“I know Daryl. I love you too.” Her voice is soft and soothing and she fucking gets him. That’s the best part of all of this. Nodding he ducks his head presses a kiss to her collarbone right above the tiny white buttons on her dress. Slipping his hands around the back of her thighs he pulls her closer and she reaches between them for his cock and guides it to her pussy lifting a little and then sinks down on him.

“Fuck yeah… ‘s good.” Her arms are around his neck, her forehead resting on his shoulder and she’s meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Touch me... I need,” she pants. He slips a hand between them, knows what she needs. He finds her clit and works it with his fingers feeling her body tense above him knowing she’s so close.

“You wanna come? Be a good girl an come… com’on girl,” He braces himself with one hand on the counter and bucks up into her pushing her over the edge and making her scream his name. He doesn’t even have time to wonder if the whole bar heard before his knees buckle and it takes two hands to steady himself and hold on while his orgasm rips through him like a hurricane leaving him shredded. He can still feel her pulsating around him even as he’s coming inside of her.

For a minute neither of them move. Maybe they can’t but then she giggles soft and eases off of him so she’s standing between his legs. Through slitted eyes, he watches as she cups his face with her hands and leans in and kisses him.

“You’re amazing Daryl... “ He feels himself blushing and pushing away from sink he reaches for paper towels which he dampens with water and hands to her.

“ ‘S all cause a you,” he mumbles as he tucks his softening cock in his jeans and zips them up. He picks up her white panties and gets a better look at them. There’s a tiny pink bow on the elastic waistband. Snatching them from his hand she holds on to him with one hand and maneuvers her way into them with the other.

“We’re just good together,” she says reaching for the faucet and he won’t argue with her on that. They are. Perfect. Or close enough.

A knock on the door startles them both and she smooths her hair and throws him a smile as she opens it to find Rick standing there. 

“Oh! Hi…” she rushes past him and Daryl looks at where Rick is looking. The paper towels on the floor. Two perfect knee imprints.

“Didn’ want her gettin’ dirty,” he explains. Rick's eyes are the slightest bit glazed over as Daryl starts to walk out but he stops. “Hey what happened to yer cuffs?” This seems to wake Rick up and he blushes furiously as he rubs his chin.

“We, uh kinda lost the key, they’re stuck on Michonne's headboard. Might have to get a bolt cutter or something…” Rick mutters and Daryl is suddenly the one who is speechless. At least for a second.

“No fuckin’ way… damn!” Rick chuckles and Daryl joins in. “Well happy birthday man.”

“Yeah, thanks… for all of it.”

Once again there’s something in the look they share. Something that might be worth exploring further. 

Daryl turns to leave but stops when Rick clears his throat.

“We still on for that hunting trip?” 

“Course,” Daryl says.

“Could bring Beth along. I mean if you wanted too.” To anyone else, it might be Rick being generous knowing Daryl hates leaving Beth behind.

Or it could be something else.

“Yeah, could. I’ll ask her.” Rick nods and turns away and Daryl hesitates for a second before he leaves pulling the door closed behind him. 

_ ~fin _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **I wouldn’t call this anything but implied Brickyl/Rickyl… and me getting my feet wet or wetter before I jump! Cause I wanna!! I hope this one made you smile or something else! Thank you for reading! Leave a note and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
